


Coconuts...

by Kira_MayRi_Song



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: vidio game rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_MayRi_Song/pseuds/Kira_MayRi_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora finally gets tired of loosing to Riku. Placed before Sora leaves the island, while they are still constructing the raft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconuts...

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was playing Final Fantasy 1 (she assures me) on the psp (2?), and we had just gotten to the island where Sora is from. Incidentally also the first island in the game. After loosing to Riku twice, my friend concluded that he had infinite health as a training dummy and moved on. We then had the misfortune to find another training dummy and beat him. After witch my friend became determined to beat Riku. Somewhere in the middle of trying to beat him we noticed that if you hit a particular tree a coconut would fall down. This is a story inspired by the joke that we might be able to beat Riku by dropping a coconut on him.

Today’s score was 25 to 0, Sora was determined to finally beat Riku for the first time ever. The wooden sword was heavy in his hand, and he was soaking wet. For once Riku had fallen silent, taking a rest from his incessant taunting. Sora could finally hear the sound of his breathing, the ocean waves crashing against the shore beneath him and the wind blowing through the coconut trees nearby.

At this point Sora was far beyond angry, the trees provided a more than unfair obstacle, making swinging his wooden sword effectively nearly impossible. Not to mention the rule that falling off the small island they were training on, was considered a loss. Riku had taken to standing at the edge and tripping Sora into the water when he got too close. Over half of Sora’s losses that day had been from falling off and, needless to say, this rule and being sopping wet was not helping Sora’s mood.

Adrenaline pumped through Sora’s veins, warming his clammy skin. He was sooo frustrated, and red had begun to seep into the edges of his vision.

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up already,” Riku taunted for what seemed like the millionth time.

Sora took a shaking breath as he stood with his back to a coconut tree, while not so discreetly hiding from his friend. “1… 2… 3… 4….” Sora counted mentally, trying desperately to calm down and still the shaking that had developed in his hands.

His eyes fell to the ground, to the coconut that had nearly hit him in the head a moment earlier when he had accidentally struck the tree in anger.

“The coconut… That was it. The coconut!!” Sora dropped his wooden sword, almost without realizing it, and reached for the coconut.

“That can’t be all you’ve got!” Riku scoffed, also for what was probably the millionth time.

In that moment, something snapped within Sora, the red that was once only at the edges of his vision fully clouded it. He didn’t hear himself give a mighty battle cry, nor did he hear Riku’s alarmed shout, as Sora came down on him.

All that Sora knew was that when he came to he was sitting on top of Riku, a dripping coconut raised slightly over his head. Riku’s lifeless body was beneath him and blood was soaking into the white ground beneath them. Somewhere behind him, over the sound of crashing waves and rustling leaves, Kairi was screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. I really have no idea what it should be rated. If anyone has any suggestions could you please let me know. Thanks.


End file.
